Can You Feel
by SisterOfStars
Summary: Veronica was used to being invisable. Then he noticed her. Tom Riddle... TOM/OC
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Disclaimer: Veronica is mine. That is all.

Authors note: Please R&R! :)

My first five years of Hogwarts, I was practically invisible. I had a total of one friend- and she wasn't even in Slytherin. She was in Ravenclaw. I met her on the train the first day of first year, and we've been inseparable ever since. She didn't even care that I was in Slytherin- well, she didn't care much.

I walked to the Slytherin table that first night and instantly felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw a pair of dark brown eyes fixed on me, a slight smirk on the handsome young face. I looked behind me quickly, thinking that maybe the boy was looking at someone else. There wasn't anyone behind me. I frowned, and then looked forward once again. Now the boy was full out smirking as he eyed me, then he turned to the boy on his right.

I sank down at the table, carefully not looking at the boy. Who was he? And why was he looking at me? I stared at the table in front of me. It was wood. Hmm…interesting…

"That's Tom Riddle." A voice said right next to my ear. I jumped and looked up at a pretty girl with black curly hair and dark eyes. "He's a second year. Very smart." She looked down at me and raised her eyebrows. "He's also very…dangerous when he wants to be." Her eyes flickered over to Tom once again, then back to me. "I'm Carra Black."

I swallowed hard. The Blacks were well known, a full out pure blood family. One of the oldest and most powerful families, actually. "Veronica Warner."

Carra smiled down at me, but something about that smile didn't reach her eyes. It just…died. "Well, just to let you know, _Veronica_, Tom isn't available. And he would never be with anyone…below him." She looked at me from head to toe, like I was something she had found on the bottom of her shoe.

I stared at her, wide eyed, as she smirked down at me and stood. She walked down the length of the table and slid into a seat to the left of Tom. He barely glanced at her and went back to the kid on his right.

But beside me, everyone had seen and heard the exchange between me and Carra. And none of them talked to me. Nobody wanted to be on the bad side of Carra Black.

And it stayed that way. The people in the Slytherin house acted like I didn't exist. And now, it was officially my sixth year at Hogwarts. Yay. I just had to get through this year and one more and I was out of this hell hole forever.

I sighed as I stepped onto the train and made my way down the hall to find an open compartment, or at least find Amy. Finally, I found an empty compartment at the back of the train. I put my trunk at the top, then pulled out the book I was reading. It was a book about Salazar Slytherins life. It was actually pretty interesting; despite the fact he was completely insane.

I was only a couple of paragraphs into my reading when the door slid open. I glanced up sharply and saw the beautiful face of Carra Black staring back at me. "Warner." She scowled, glaring down at me. "We need a compartment. Get out."

I opened my mouth, furious, but never got a chance to say anything. "Get out now." Carra commanded. "Go sit with that Blood Traitor you always talk to. Just get out."

I glared up at her, not moving, when I suddenly found myself flying out of the compartment and into the hallway. My trunk landed next to me a moment later. "I think she said to get out." Abrax Malfoy said coldly, his wand still pointed at me. A moment later the door slammed and I heard the laughter from the older Slytherins.

I sighed and grabbed my trunk, then froze when I heard someone behind me. "Why do you let them treat you like that?"

I swallowed hard, recognizing the voice, then stood and turned to face Tom Riddle. He was just as handsome as ever, maybe even more so. His dark brown hair hung down into his dark eyes as he stared at me. I stared back, lost in his eyes for a moment. His eyes were so…closed off. You couldn't see anything of what he was thinking, couldn't even see if you liked you or if he hated you. I saw him raise an eyebrow slightly and I looked away, clearing my throat loudly.

"Sorry." I muttered. Then I frowned, thinking back on his question. "Let them treat me like what?"

Tom scowled at the door. "Like they can order you around. Like they are better than you. You're in _Slytherin_, Veronica. Act like it for once."

I glared up at him, my green eyes blazing. "I don't want to be the impatient, pure blood fanatic, arrogant, bastard Slytherin everyone else is. I want to be _me_."

Tom stared at me for a moment, his face completely unreadable. I stared back, defiant. Every Slytherin knew not to cross Tom Riddle. We all knew what he could do. And yet, here I was, glaring up at the King of Slytherin like I could take him down.

Slowly, Tom let one corner of his mouth turn up, then he let out his full smirk we all knew so well. "Trust me, Veronica. You are definitely you." his smirk grew. "Whatever that is."

I laughed slightly, then looked down at the badge pinned on tom's chest. "Headboy? Shouldn't you be at a meeting or something?"

Tom raised his eyebrows at me once again. "Wanting to get rid of me all ready? No, the meeting just finished."

"Oh." We were still standing in the middle of the corridor, both of us slightly uneasy.

After a few more moments of this, Tom sighed and bent down to grab my trunk. "My…friends are in a compartment a few doors down. You can join us."

I stared at him, fully aware my mouth was falling open. Tom never, never, let anyone around him and his- followers. I followed him into the compartment and felt four pairs of eyes fall on me, none of them friendly. Tom sat down and motioned for me to sit beside him, in between him and the window. I sat quickly, still aware of all of the eyes on me.

Tom growled slightly under his breath and all of the eyes instantly went to the floor. I blinked, surprised. I knew that Tom had…power over most of the other students, but it was strange to see it.

"Who are you?" One of the boys questioned rudely.

"Veronica Warner." Tom answered for me, staring at the boy who began to look very uncomfortable and slightly scared under his gaze. "Maybe you should pay attention in your classes a little more, Avery." Tom said, in a voice I almost related to a hiss. "I do believe she's even in your year."

Avery nodded quickly, his face pale. "Right. In my classes. Right."

The boy next to Avery, Nott, was still studying me, his eyes looking up and down, and resting in places I wanted to curse him for. "I know her." He said, his voice slightly lecherous. His eyes were still one me and there was a disgusting look on his face.

Now Tom turned his gaze on Nott, who actually flinched. "I bet you do." Tom said, his voice hard. Then he reached over and put his arm around my shoulders as he kept his eyes on Nott. Nott instantly looked at the ground.

I was grateful for Toms help, but he still hadn't moved his arm from around my shoulders. I was just about to turn to him when the compartment door opened quickly. "Tom! How was your summ-" Carra started. She froze, staring at me.

My eyes widened and I tried to jump to my feet, but Tom held me quick, keeping me in my seat. "Hello, Carra." He said, a slightly cold ring in his voice. "Summer was fine."

Carra didn't even look at him, her eyes were trained on me. She was angry, beyond angry. And I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Disclaimer: Tom Riddle isn't mine, though I kinda wish he was. Oh, and I don't own any of the other Harry Potter characters either.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added me of faves and alert lists!! Yay!!

As soon as the train stopped, I tried to hurry to a carriage. I didn't want to be caught by Carra. I'll admit it, she scared me. A lot.

I opened the carraige door and was inside when it opened behind me a second later. I looked up and saw Tom staring back at me.

"I let you sit with us and you run away as soon as the train stops?" He said, looking slightly annoyed. "What a great way to thank me."

He climbed into the carriage. Avery was about to climb in, but Tom glared at him. "Find another." He snapped, then pulled the door closed.

I looked out the window, making sure I didn't see Carra. Tom watched me, still annoyed but growing more amused by the minute. "You're afraid to be seen with me."

"I'm afraid to be seen by Carra." I corrected, snapping the comment out before I even thought about it.

Tom's eyebrows shot up and an amused smirk covered his lips. "Ah, yes. Carra and her little…infatuation."

"She thinks she's in love with you." I hissed.

"Ah, love." He spat the word. "There is no such thing." He watched me, eyebrows still raised. "You have no reason to fear Carra."

"Hah." I muttered.

Tom smirked again. "Ah, so afraid. Not trusting of yourself."

"Oh, I trust myself." I snapped. "It's you I don't trust."

Tom watched me, still amused, but there was a hard glint in his eyes. "You shouldn't trust me. Nobody should."

"Then it's a good thing I don't." I muttered as the carriage came to a halt. I hopped out of the carriage and Tom grabbed my arm as I started to walk away.

"I completely agree with the fact that you don't trust me." He said, his voice slightly harsh. "But I don't agree about you trusting yourself. If you actually tried, you could win any duel between yourself and Carra."

"I don't want to duel Carra!" I hissed.

Toms eyes looked over my shoulder, and he looked at me and smirked. "Well, the time for you to do so might be closer than you think."

I glanced back over my shoulder and paled. Carra was standing a few feet away, her arms crossed and her eyes shooting daggers. I looked back at Tom and for the first time noticed how very close we were. There was barely a centimeter between us, his hand still holding my arm. I swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes.

He glanced over my shoulder again, then looked into my eyes and smirked. "If you really don't feel like dueling with Carra, you should probably sit with me at the feast." His eyes glanced behind me yet again. "She wont bother you then."

I swallowed hard, then nodded once, sharply. He smirked and led the way into the Great Hall. I followed him closely, very much aware of the harsh eyes following me.

I sat next to Tom and glared at Nott, who was sitting across from me and eyeing me once again. Tom made a noise that sounded slightly like a hiss. Nott lowered his eyes, but he kept looking at me when Tom wasn't paying attention.

Or so I thought.

After about the thirteenth time of this, Tom slammed his fork down on the table and looked up at Nott. "Do it again and you'll find yourself not able to move tomorrow."

Nott paled visibly and looked down at his food once again. Tom glanced over at me. "Finished?" He questioned.

I nodded and we stood together. Tom put his hand on my lower back, ushering me out into the hall. My back felt like it was on fire- but not in a bad way. What the hell was he doing?

Carra stood angrily, but froze at the look Tom sent her. She sat back down, still glaring. As soon as we got into the hallway, Tom scoffed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yeah, and what am I supposed to do tonight when she breaks into my room?" I hissed back.

Tom stared at me a moment, then leaned closer to me. "Don't be in your room."

He pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and he took the opportunity. I melted into him, placing my hands on his chest as one of his wrapped around my waist and the other wove its way through my hair. We continued a moment, then my brain started to work again.

I might not have been the most popular person in the castle, but I had heard things. I knew that Tom had a way with the girls. And he didn't keep any of his escapades a secret. I knew all about them- all of them. And there had been a lot. And they only lasted the one night. After that, he became the ice prince to them all over again. The King of Slytherin.

These thoughts flew through my head and I instantly pushed Tom away from me. He blinked, a slightly shocked look passing over his features. "Veronica-"

"I think I'll take my chances." I told him coldly. Then I made my way- on my own- to the Slytherin dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I'll try to get some chapters out quick to make up for it!!

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't recognize. Everything else doesn't belong to me.

I didn't have to wait long for Carra. I was sitting in my bed in the sixth year girls dorm when I heard a pounding on the stairs. I felt my stomach drop- knowing no one else would be coming back from the feast so early…

Not unless they had a reason.

I went to grab my wand, but I didn't get there in time. Carra slammed the door open, shouting a spell quickly, making my wand fly into her hand.

I stared at her, then stood slowly, my eyes wary. "Carra-"

"If I'm not mistaken, Warner," Carra spat, her eyes glaring in her rage, "I told you to stay away from Tom."

I didn't dare move. "I did stay away from him. He came after me."

Oops. Wrong thing to say.

She shouted angrily, then muttered a spell. I couldn't even hear her, but the next thing I knew, I was flying backwards, slamming against the wall. I groaned, rolling onto my back. "Don't go near him." Carra yelled. She walked towards me, her loud shoes making my head pound even more. I closed my eyes, the light was painful. _"Crucio!" _

Instant pain filled me. "AH!" I screamed. Pain- so much pain-

The pain let up, leaving me gasping for breath. "Warning number two, Warner." Carra hissed. She leaned down, scowling into my face. "Don't make it three."

I heard her leave, slamming the door behind her. The pain hadn't left my body. I was gasping, trying to fill my lungs with air, but I couldn't seem to get enough-

"Veronica?" A voice asked. I didn't know that voice. "Merlin!" The girl gasped, running towards me.

I groaned. Pounding…so loud…

"Veronica?" The voice asked, this time from right beside me.

I opened one eye, hoping the blackness in my vision had faded. Girl, red hair, blue eyes… Amanda Parkinson. One of my dorm mates. Never spoke to her before.

"Can you stand?" She asked.

I tried, really I did. I couldn't even sit up. "I'll get help." She said softly, once again running out the door.

Merlin! Stop the pounding!

I fought my arm, and finally got it to raise against the back of my head, where the pounding was the worst. I pulled my hand away and brought it in front of my eyes. Merlin, it was dark red, blood. _My_ blood.

"In here!" Amanda's voice came once again- and with it the pounding.

I opened one eye again- trying to see who she brought. Then I groaned as Tom Riddle came to stare down at me.

"Right." Riddle muttered.

I felt him put one arm under my knees, then one under my shoulders, lifting me against his chest. I moaned. "Shh." He said, not even looking at me. He started to walk, taking me out of the dorm room and down the stairs. With every step I felt like my head was going to explode.

Finally, we made it to the Hospital wing. Madame Muskin took one look at me and started running around, grabbing different potions. "Lay her down, Mr. Riddle! What happened?"

"One of her dorm mates found her like this." Tom said, gently laying me on the bed. His hand stayed on my arm as Madame Muskin looked at me once again.

"You'll be here over night, Ms…"

"Warner." Tom cut in.

"Warner." Madame said, rushing away from me. "I'll return in a moment."

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the pounding. I felt someone rub my arm gently, then decided to open my eyes once again. Then I regretted it.

Tom was staring down at me, a small smirk on his lips. I saw some regret in his eyes, but mostly I saw that they were mocking me.

"I'll leave you then." Tom said, shaking his head slightly and turning to walk towards the door. I stared after him, slightly shocked. Right before he reached the door, he turned, now smirking full out. "Just wondering- still like taking your chances against Carra? Maybe you should have made the other choice."

Then he was gone.

:""""""""""""""""""""""KJHGFDSDFGHGFDSA""""""""""""":

Madame Muskin released me early the next morning, so I ran down to the Great Hall to get breakfast, and my times table.

I made it just in time. Tom froze as I walked into the Great Hall, then reached out and handed me a piece of parchment. "Classes, Miss Warner." He said, his eyes and voice mocking.

"Thank you, Riddle." I said, turning away from him quickly and walking to sit at the end of the table.

A second later I was joined, surprisingly. "Feeling better?" Amanda asked, shoveling food in her mouth.

I looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Yes."

"Good." She glanced over at Carra, who was glaring. "That _thing_ has got her way for far to long."

I raised the other eyebrow. "And how is that going to change?"

Amanda looked at me, a smirk on her face. "Oh, please."

I frowned at her, a small sneer on my face. "What are you talking about, Parkinson?"

Amanda smirked and motioned behind me. I turned and caught the gaze of Riddle. Again. "Riddle hasn't stopped looking at you since you walked in." Amanda said, her smirk growing.

I turned back to face her. "So? He's just mad that I turned him down last night."

Now Amanda lost her smirk, looking at me with wide eyes. "You turned down Tom Riddle? Why?"

I shook my head. "Didn't seem worth it."

Amanda shook her head. "Honey, from what I've heard, its definitely worth it."

"Glad you think so." A males voice came from behind me. I glanced up sharply, just in time to see Riddle slide into the seat beside me, his goons following him. "Its Amanda, isn't it?"

Amanda's face turned red. "Ye-yes." She giggled.

I scoffed. "Oh, please."

Riddle turned to me, a challenge in his gaze. "Maybe you should try it for yourself."

"Not interested." I snapped.

Riddle smirked once again, this time leaning in close to me. "Don't lie, Veronica." He whispered. I shivered involuntarily. Then I glared. "I know you liked it when I kissed you."

I shivered again. "Leave me alone, Riddle."

Tom shrugged and stood, smirking. "Fine, Warner." He glanced over my shoulder. "Have fun tonight." He said, something in his eyes challenging me. I turned. Carra.

Merlin.

:KJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS:

Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter! I know this one isn't as interesting, but next part will be better! Still, please REVIEW!!

Meghan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My characters are the ones you don't know.

A/n: Please review. Tell me if you would rather Tom become evil over time, or just be a jerk through the entire thing… I cant make up my mind. And I know its been a long time! I've actually been working on my stuff on Fictionpress… Sorry….

The first day of classes went by rather quickly. There really wasn't anything new or interesting on the first day. No, the interesting things happened that night.

I spent my afternoon outside, reading. No one bothered me- at first. Then he decided to solve that problem.

"What are you reading?"

"Go away." I snapped, not even looking up from my book.

"No." Tom said simply. I didn't respond, hoping he would change his mind and go back to the castle.

No such luck.

He sat on the grass, very close beside me. So close actually, that his chest was actually slightly pressing against my back, almost making me want to relax back against him. I fought the urge. I didn't want to give him any reason to give me his….offer once again…

"Come on, Warner." Tom said, looking over my shoulder. "What are you reading?"

I sighed, quickly flipping the cover shut so he could read the title himself. He looked at it a moment. "Ah."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ah? See, told you to go away."

"Life of Salazar Slytherin." Tom said, not taking his eyes off the book. I stared at him, slightly in awe. His dark eyes stared at the book, betraying how interested he really was. The setting sun made his skin look even more pale, though somehow it made him even more handsome with his dark hair falling elegantly in his eyes. His body was toned, though wiry, I could see the definition of his muscles under his shirt.

My gaze traveled back up, then met the amused gaze of his own. Damn. When had he turned away from the book?

"Checking me out, Veronica?" Tom said, amused.

"No." I retorted.

"Sure." He said, still smirking. He glanced around, then stood. I instantly felt colder. Until that moment, I hadn't really realized how warm he was making me. "Its time for dinner. Coming?" He reached down, offering me his hand.

I looked at it a moment, then grabbed it with my own. He pulled me to my feet, then started walking towards the Great Hall. I made sure to drop his hand quickly. He didn't say anything, but I caught the upward turn of his lips. Arrogant jerk…

We silently made our way into the castle, then went our separate ways as we entered the Great Hall. Tom sat with his usual…friends, and I sat in my little corner, only to be joined by Amanda moments later. "So," She said, smirking. "What was with the snuggling?"

I dropped my fork, making it clang against the dishes. "Excuse me?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Veronica, anyone can see you out by that tree. All they have to do is look."

"We weren't _snuggling_." I protested, "We were just sitting!"

"That's not what it looked like from where I was sitting." Amanda said, still smirking. Then her smirk faded. "By the way, Carra was with me."

Now my eyes went really wide. Hell yes, she scared me. I mean, she cursed me last night, why wouldn't she scare me? Merlin.

As if she was summoned, Carra walked into the Great Hall, her two minions behind her. Her eyes instantly locked onto mine, and I felt ice rush into my veins. She was going to kill me.

She slowly started to walk towards me, her wand in hand. I made to stand, but was stopped my a hand on my neck. It was cold, but gentle, I instantly knew who it was.

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Tom standing there, his face expressionless, as he stared at Carra. She froze, her eyes locked on Tom's. I saw Tom shake his head slightly, and Carra's lips tightened.

She looked like she was going to come over anyway, but then quickly changed her mind, turning on her heal and walking away quickly. Her little minions followed her, both of them glancing at me as they walked away.

I felt eyes on me, watching our little show. I moved, making Tom's hand fall from my neck. He didn't say anything, but I felt him move. When I turned around, he was already at the other end of the table, sitting with all of his goons.

"So," Amanda said, scorn in her voice and a smirk on her lips. "Still saying that there isn't anything going on between you two?"

I didn't reply, just started shoveling food into my mouth. Tom had protected me that time, but what about tonight? He wouldn't be around- and Carra ruled the girls. Amanda might be talking to me now, and she might try to help me tonight, but she wasn't a match for Carra.

With that thought, I made up my mind. I sighed, then made my way over to Tom and his little…whatever they were. I slid into the seat beside him, well aware of the numerous eyes on me. Tom was watching me, his eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"Can I-" I frowned, not wanting to finish the sentence with so many people watching us. Tom seemed to sense my little problem, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet and walking out of the Great Hall. He stopped as soon as the door shut behind us, leaning against the wall and watching me. "What were you saying?"

"I don't want to have sex with you." I said bluntly, knowing I had to be. "But I need your help."

Tom watched me, still not showing any form of emotion. "And why would I give it? You just told me you wouldn't give anything in return."

I fought back a glare. "Tom. I don't feel like dying tonight."

Tom's eyes flashed, and then he pushed himself away from the wall. "Fine." He said, opening the door and walking back into the Great Hall, "Tonight, you can stay in my room. But if you want to stay tomorrow, be prepared for something more than sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, its been a really long time. I made this part long, so maybe that will make up for it? Anyway, please review, and please tell me what you think about this part. Tom's a little different, and I would like your input.

Disclaimer: Veronica is mine. That's it.

I guess it was a good thing that Tom was Head Boy. At least I didn't have to deal with his…whatever they were, staring at us as I climbed into the huge bed in his room. Tom was in the common room, talking to the head girl. I think she was a little annoyed by the fact I was in here.

"Come on, Drucilla." Tom said, his voice sickly sweet and charming. "I'm just helping out a friend."

Friend? Right.

"Tom, its against the rules-" Her voice started.

"We are the rules." Tom said back, still with that fake voice.

"Tom-"

"Look." Tom said, instantly dropping the little façade when he realized it wasn't working like he had planned. Instead, it became the cold, dark hiss I heard him use with his little followers. "I didn't say anything when you and Wood kept me up all damn night. So you aren't going to say anything about Veronica. No matter how many damn times she's here. Got it?"

There was a shocked silence, and then I heard the sound of footsteps. A moment later, Tom stormed into his bedroom, pulling his tie off and throwing it on his desk. "Bloody Ravenclaw's."

I gave him a small smile, but I could feel the frown line between my eyebrows. "Is she going to say-"

"No." Tom said, his voice absolutely positive as those dark brown eyes met mine. "She wont."

I didn't question him again, getting the feeling that he wouldn't be so nice about it again. Instead, I just climbed off of the bed, where I had been sitting, and reached over to grab the night clothes I had brought with me. "Can I use the bathroom."

His eyes met mine once again, and at first I thought he was going to say some snide remark- something about there being nothing he hadn't seen before. But he surprised me, instead nodding and motioning to the door connected to his room. "Be careful to lock Drucilla's door." He told me, turning his eyes away and instead looking at something on his desk. "You don't want her to walk in on you- or Wood. I think she has him in her room again."

I cringed slightly, imagining either Drucilla- a plump, four eyed, girl with a nose way to big for her face, or her boyfriend, Christopher Wood- who was actually kind of cute, only really odd and kind of…well, just really odd, walking in on me. Drucilla would most likely say something snide and try to find a way to give me detention. Wood would just stare- something I had caught him doing on more than one occasion.

I walked into the bathroom, locking Drucilla's door first thing. I quickly changed into a pair of muggle pants that were way to big, and a shirt that was also really big. It wasn't something I usually wore, but I didn't want to give Riddle any idea's.

I quickly threw my hair up into a loose pony tail, then unlocked Drucilla's door and quickly made my way into Tom's room- then froze as my breath caught in my chest.

He was wearing a pair of loose pants- and that was it. His toned chest was staring back at me, showing off the abs that were usually hidden by the school uniform. I swallowed hard, mentally berating myself. Look up, look up, look up-

Finally, I tore my eyes away and saw Tom staring at me with that same amused expression. "Twice in one day." He mused, those dark eyes staring into mine intensely. I felt a blush form on my face, and I did all I could to regain my mask, forcing myself to act like the Slytherin I was. The light in Tom's eyes brightened, completely amused, and then they dropped down. Now he chuckled out loud. "That is great…sleeping attire." He said, the smirk finally back on his face.

Now I couldn't stop the blush from forming. He chuckled once again, then motioned to the bed. "Shall we?"

I nodded, watching him walk towards the bed. I held back, slightly unsure now of what I was supposed to be doing. I watched as he leaned over and pulled back the blankets on the bed, then sat on the edge. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. "Are you planning on sleeping on the floor?"

"Do I have that option?" I asked, feeling myself light up. That would make things so much easier…especially if he was going to be wearing, well, that- or lack thereof- to bed.

"No." Tom said simply, that light back in his eyes, like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I let out a sigh, then slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the blankets. I felt Tom lie beside me, then felt the blankets move up around us. I was stiff as a board, afraid to move. I admit, I am completely attracted to Tom. Who wouldn't be? But there was no way I was getting myself into that.

Tom, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a problem with that. I felt him move slightly, then I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me to him. I didn't breath as I felt myself lean against his hard, warm chest. I felt that chest move as he chuckled. "Breath, Veronica." He told me softly, his breath tickling my ear. "I said I'd be good tonight. I don't go back on my word. Ever."

I don't know how that possibly made me feel better, but it did. I let out my breath, finally relaxing my muscles. Tom chuckled once again, pulling me even closer to him. I absolutely hated sleeping on my back, so I rolled over, facing Tom. He gripped my waist tighter, holding me to him as he rested his head above mine, burying his face in my hair.

I felt something strange come over me. A need to be close to him. As close as I could be. I reached over, wrapping my arm around him in return, then leaned my head against that hard chest. I could hear his heart beat, its steady rhythm lulling me to sleep.

A very short sleep.

Only about an hour later, I woke to the high pitch scream echoing from the next room. I bolted upright, my eyes wide. Tom woke instantly as I left his arms. "What-"

"Shh." I said, looking around.

Tom sat up, his eyes on me. Then I heard it again- only this time, it was a name. "Oh- Chris-"

Tom groaned, falling back onto his bed and closing his eyes. I shook my head, completely annoyed- yet amused. I had though Tom was exaggerating when he said they had kept him up all night. "Told you." Tom said, as if he could read my thoughts. I saw his hand reach out blindly, his eyes still closed. "Come back." He muttered, finally grabbing my arm and pulling me back toward him. I fell back onto the mattress, Tom's arms instantly pulling me to him once again.

The moans next door continued to grown louder. "that is really annoying." I said, finding it hard to sleep with the noise.

Tom grunted, once again burying his face into my hair. "I know."

Another scream came, startling me so much that I literally jumped, making myself fall off of the bed and hit the floor. "Owe!" I muttered, rubbing my now sore back.

Tom practically growled as he stood, glaring towards the bathroom door. I saw him grab his wand, then throw the door open. I watched him, wide eyed, as he threw Drucilla's door open. "Tom" Drucilla said, startled.

"Riddle-"

"You two have kept me awake all last night, and then, tonight, when I'm having the best damn sleep I've ever had, you have to do it again. Wake me up." Tom hissed, his voice making me shiver. "You're a bloody witch, Drucilla, and supposedly a good one. You are in Ravenclaw, are you not?"

"Y-yes-"

"Then be smart enough to use a bloody silencing charm." Tom hissed, then he turned, muttering something under his breath, and slamming the door behind him. He walked back in only a moment later, shutting his own door, then walking over to my side of the bed.

He looked down at me, the hardness in his eyes softening somewhat, the leaned over, putting one arm under my legs and the other around my back, then lifting me up and gently depositing me back on the bed. He was beside me only a moment later, once again pulling me against him. "Sleep now." He muttered, his face in my hair once again.

There was only a few seconds before I heard his breathing steady out, telling me he had already fallen back asleep. But sleep was a long way off for me. What did he mean by the best sleep ever? Was it something to do with me? And why was he so- close to me? He didn't even loosen his hold on me in his sleep. If anything, his grip tightened.

And, tomorrow, would everything go back to being the same? What about Carra? What was going to happen when she got to me? And she would. I couldn't stay with Tom tomorrow night. As Tom said, he didn't lie. And I knew what would happen if I stayed with him them.

With all of these thoughts still unanswered, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

:::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""LJHGFASDFGLHGFDSSDFGHJKLKJHGFDS"""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::

I woke the next morning to the uneasy feeling of someone watching me. I kept my eyes closed, trying to remember exactly where I was. And who was holding me?

Memories rushed back. Right, Tom's room. He was holding me. His legs were the once entangled with mine. His hand was the one running through my hair.

Wait…

I slowly opened my eyes, then instantly met the intense gaze of Tom himself. His hand stilled on my hair, and he just stared at me, his eyes not changing in the slightest. I stared right back at him, wondering what could have possibly been going through his mind.

"I guess we should get ready." Tom said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "We have class in a little over an hour."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I moved out of his hold softly, then grabbed my clothes off of the floor. Luckily, I had brought fresh clothes for today, so I didn't have to walk into the common room looking like I had been- well, sleeping with Tom all night.

"You can take a shower." Tom said, his voice still soft. I turned around, looking at him in surprise. He just shrugged, not really looking at me. "Just get ready here. Drucilla and Wood already left half an hour ago."

I didn't know what to say. It was only then that I realized Tom's hair was wet, and he was already in his Hogwarts uniform. I nodded quickly, then made my way into the bathroom, making sure to lock both doors.

As I got into the shower, I instantly started thinking. If Tom had already taken a shower and gotten ready, then that meant he had to have climbed back into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair. Consciously.

Why would he do that?

I was getting ready to wash my hair, when I noticed the two different bottles of shampoo and conditioner. One was obviously Drucilla's, since it was supposed to smell like roses, but the other was just a plain old black bottle. I put some in my palm, then rubbed it through my hair. The smell washed over me, instantly reminding me of Tom.

I finished quickly, then climbed out of the shower. I got dressed, then looked around the bathroom. I needed a brush…

After a few minutes, I sighed, then pulled open the bathroom door. "Tom?" I asked softly, making him look up from where he was resting on his bed. His eyes widened slightly, and I figured I must look a horrid mess with my hair the way it was. "Do you have a brush I could use? I don't want to use Drucilla's- I'm afraid there's something on it that could contaminate me or something."

I saw the quick smile on his face as he stood, carefully making his way into the bathroom. He pulled open the bottom drawer, then handed me a small brush. I thanked him, then quickly ran the brush through my hair. I saw Tom lean back against the door, those eyes still watching me. "Why don't you do your hair with magic?" He asked me suddenly, startling me.

I looked in the mirror, meeting his eyes with my own. "I don't like it. Magic makes my hair all funny."

His face broke into that small smile once again. "What do you mean?"

I blushed, then shrugged. "I just never got the hang of it. Every time I try, my hair just kind of turns into a mass of frizz."

He chuckled slightly, then looked at the clock. "Well, we have to hurry if we're going to make it to breakfast before class."

I shrugged, then grabbed the hair tie I kept around my wrist. I quickly took my hair and made it into one long braid down my back, then wrapped the tie around the end. "Ready." I said, smiling at him slightly as I grabbed my bag from where I had set it by his desk.

Tom looked at me, the odd expression in his eyes once again as he grabbed his own bag. We walked out of his room, down to the Head's common room, then out of the portrait hole. We silently made our way down the hall, both of us ignoring the way people were looking at us as we walked side by side.

We were outside the Great Hall when I stopped. "What?" Tom asked me, frowning when he noticed I had stopped moving.

"Go ahead." I told him, motioning to the doors.

He frowned at me. "Aren't you going in?'

"Yes, but I cant go in with you." I said, rolling my eyes. "Everyone will have already heard I didn't come back to my dorm last night. I don't need Carra to see me walking in with you now."

Tom's eyes flashed, and for the first time in the last fourteen hours I saw the old Tom Riddle. "Leave Carra to me." He said, his eyes hard as he looked at me.

"Tom-"

"Go." he said, motioning to the Great Hall. I didn't argue. I just walked in, Tom right behind me. Everyone just kept on eating. Everyone except the Slytherin's that is.

They all stared at us, some even had there forks halfway up to their mouths. All of their eyes watched our every move. I instantly looked at Carra, only to wish I hadn't. Her eyes were shooting flames at me, her friends all giving me the same look. Abrax Malfoy looked like he was going to snap my neck in an instant.

I couldn't even look at Tom, afraid of what would happen if I did. But then I felt it. Tom had his hand on my middle back again, and I felt he shock run up my spine. He pushed me gently, making me walk right past Carra and her little gang. Past Tom's followers. He led me to the end of the table, where Amanda was sitting, her eyes wide. I sat in my usual seat, not at all surprised when Tom slid in the seat next to me only a moment later.

"She's going to kill you." Amanda said, her voice flat as she looked at me.

"She wont get the chance." Tom replied, before I could even speak. I looked up at him, surprised. He wasn't looking at me, instead focusing on getting food on his plate. Amanda met my eyes, and I saw the _I told you so_ in them.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight." I told him softly, softly enough that not even Amanda could hear me.

"We'll see." Tom said, his voice soft once again. Only a second later, I felt his hand find mine under the table, his fingers entwining around mine and squeezing gently. I had to resist the urge to squeeze it back, instead pulling my hand away.

"It wont happen, Riddle." I said once again.

"Don't fight it, Veronica." Tom said, his eyes meeting mine and flashing dangerously. "I always get what I want."

I felt anger swell in my chest, and I glared right into those dark eyes. He had been so…nice all day. And he just had to completely ruin it. "Well, you aren't getting it this time." I retorted, standing and making my way out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Okay, I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this out. I've been in and out of the hospital, getting tests and all of these things done. I have now completely lost all vision in my right eye. Anyway, Please REVIEW and let me know what you think about this part. It is a little short, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

You know the sad thing about all of this? I wanted to take Tom up on his offer. But, I somehow knew that if I did, he would drop me just like every other girl he ever shagged.

And then where would I be? Stuck in a dorm with a girl who had decided I should be ten feet under. Not really good odds.

But if I didnt do it, I would be stuck with her in a dorm tonight. And who knows what would happen then? Especially if you consider the fact that Tom had just screwed me over by walking with me into the Great Hall. Even after I told him not to.

"You know," A voice said, startling me. I turned around sharply, wand already drawn. Amanda didnt even flinch. She just continued talking like my wand wasnt directly pointed at her chest. "if I were you, I think I would just do what Tom wants. Truthfully, I think he wants to help you- which is something he doesnt do. Ever."

"He just wants to shag me." I said crossly, lowering my wand and continuing toward class.

Amanda shrugged as she fell into step with me. "That's probably true."

"And after I do, if I do, then what? Tom isn't exactly known for always sleeping with the same person. Sooner or later, I'll be back in the dorm. And when I am- well, wouldnt it just be easier to go back to the dorms now, since Tom and I had never really done anything?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "No one thinks you two didnt do anything last night. They know Tom. He doesnt just 'sleep' with girls."

I frowned. "But thats all we-'

"I know that." She told me, shrugging. "You know that. Tom knows that. They-" She said, motioning down the hallway, "dont know that."

I clenched my jaw, storming into my classroom and sliding into my seat. Lucky for me, I was a year younger than Tom and Cara, so I didnt have to deal with either of them. But I did have to deal with Cara's littleminions.

Between Potions and Herbology, my bag somehow ripped, spilling all of my books and supplies all down on the grass behind the castle. On my way to Care of Magical Creatures, some strong 'wind' pushed me hard enough to make me fall into the lake- luckily Amanda was there to help me out. After Care of Magical Creatures, someone jinxed my hair so it was bright red and I had the words Gryffindor's Rule on the back of my uniform. Oh, and lets not forget the bright red word that somehow appeared on my forehead. WHORE.

But, even with all of that, I wasnt planning on taking Tom up on his offer. Not until right before dinner.

Amanda had a Ancient Runes at the same time I had my free period, so I was walking to the Great Hall alone. I was halfway there, when I suddenly felt like I got hit by something. Like a train. I flew into the closest wall, my head smacking against the hard stone. I lay there on the ground, blinking frantically to make the dots go away so I could at least see who had set a curse at me. Then I saw the hair and I knew. "Malfoy."

"Warner." Malfoy's slimy voice greeted me. He reached down, grabbing my hair and pulling me up slightly. I gasped at the pain that exploded in my head, and he chuckled. "You know, Warner, I've always wondered how someone like Riddle could be infatuated with you. You aren't anything to look at. And now, he's actually _protecting_ you? Then I figured it out. The sex must be amazing." He chuckled, pulling my hair once again. I gasped, seeing spots swim before my eyes. "So, if its that great, I decided I had to try it."

He leaned down once again, grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. I felt off balance, nearly falling over. He pushed me against the wall, his hands running on my body. "Play nice, Warner. Maybe I can get Cara to back off from you." He whispered in my ear, before biting down on it.

I yelled out, desperately trying to pull away from him. But he was too strong, and I could barely move without my body protesting in pain. Finally, I started to give up, just letting him push his hands under my shirt and plunge his tongue into my mouth. "Yeah, you like that, dont you, you little slut?" He hissed, squeezing my breasts hard. His hand was halfway in my pants when I felt him being ripped away from me. I sank to the floor in pain, my head swimming. I fought against the darkness desperately, trying to see who had helped me.

Tom stood above Malfoy, his wand pointed at his chest and a murderous expression on his face. "I should kill you." Tom spat, his voice low, though I detected something. Something almost like a hiss. "How dare you touch what is mine?"

Malfoy cowered. "She's just a little slut-"

Tom shouted something, a spell I didnt understand. Malfoy instantly went limp, unconscious. Tom turned, quickly making his way to my side. "Veronica?" He asked, his voice different than it had been only a moment before. I still heard the anger, but it was covered up by something, something I couldnt name. I groaned in response, knowing talking wasnt going to happen. Tom cursed under his breath, then place one hand under my knees and the other around my back. "This is going to hurt." He warned. He stood slowly, but I still whimpered in pain.

Tom walked slowly, almost as if he was afraid of hurting me, then I heard him speak once again. I kept my eyes closed, just wanting to go to the hospital wing. But when I felt a soft bed under me, a familiar bed, I knew that wasnt where I was. I opened my eyes, confirming my suspicions of where I was. "Tom? Why am I in your room?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Tom winced slightly. "Dont try to talk. You sound like death." He went into his trunk, pulling out a few things. "I'm just going to heal you. I could take you to the hospital wing, but they'll ask a lot of questions. I dont feel like answering them, and I really dont want to tell them that I left Malfoy in the middle of the hallway. So, here we are." He kept rummaging through his trunk, then smirked. "Here we are."

He moved along side the bed, placing his hand on my forehead. His hand was cold, and I sighed at the feeling. I saw him smirk once again, then he whispered. "Sleep, Veronica. I'll heal you, but you need to sleep."

Sleep I did.

"""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::KJHGFDFGHJKJHGFD:::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""""

I woke only a few hours later. I was exhausted, but my body didnt hurt. Tom's arm was wrapped around my waist, my head on his chest. I moved away from him, then stretched,. "Feeling better?" Tom asked.

I turned to him, surprised. "I thought you were asleep."

Tom smirked slightly. "I was. But you took, away my pillow." He said, that damn smirk still on his face.

I rolled my eyes, lying back down. Tom instantly wrapped around me. I instantly had flashes of Malfoy. Malfoy's hands on me, Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy whispering those things in my ear. "Tom?" I whispered, my voice suddenly chocked.

He pulled away instantly, gazing down at me with a frown on his face. "What is it?"

I hesitated, mentally preparing myself to say the two words I had never said. Well- I might have said them, but I had never meant them before this. "Thank you."

Tom stared at me a moment, then slowly nodded. Neither of us said anything, and finally, Tom laid back on the bed, once again wrapped around me.

I closed my eyes, ready to fall back into a deep sleep, when I felt Tom's hand running through my hair. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, Warner." He whispered, his voice husky. "If you were here tonight, we would be doing more than sleeping."

I stiffened instantly, starting to pull away. Not again, not tonight. "Tom-"

"I didnt say what, Warner." Tom whispered, amusement leaking through the lust in his tone. I froze, frowning. What did that mean?

Tom moved, resting on his elbows and staring down at me. His free hand ran up my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. "Relax, Warner." He said, his voice softer than I had ever heard it. "I saw you thinking of taking up my offer earlier. If something had happened, you would have. I saw you that night I kissed you. You were thinking about it then, too. But I wont force you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine softly. The kiss instantly grew more passionate as his tongue entered my own mouth and his hand traveled to my side. I groaned at the feeling. This continued for only a few moments before Tom pulled away, a smirk on his face. "See? That was something more than sleep."

He fell back against the bed, once again pulling my body against his. "Night, Warner."

Needless to say, it took me awhile to get to sleep that night.

:::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKL:LKJHGFD""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::

__

I am really sorry, but I dont think I can respond to all of the reviews from the last chapter! I just want to thank all of you so very much for everything, and thank you all for being so supportive and staying interested in this story, even after all of this time.

Love you all, and please let me know what you think about this!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I know, you all probably hate me, and I really am sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to work on this a lot more now. This chapter isn't the most action packed, but it does lead up to a few things. I hope you enjoy.

I woke that morning in an almost exact replica of the day before. I was lying on my side, my head resting on the broad chest in front of me, while Tom's arms were wrapped around me tightly, one of his hands in my hair.

"We're going to be late if you dont get up soon." Tom muttered in my ear, his breath brushing the side of my face. I fought back a blush as I remembered just how close he had been to me the night before. _Come on Veronica._ I thought to myself, pulling out of Tom's hold. _Dont freak out now. It isn't like this is the first time you kissed Tom Riddle._

"I left my brush on the counter." Tom told my from where he was lounging on his bed, his eyebrows raised as he watched my inner struggle with a smirk on his face.

I nodded, then grabbed the clothes I had and hurried into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. As the water ran over my skin, I remembered the day before. Remembered Malfoy's hands running over my body, his mouth on mine. I shivered at the thought and unconsciously scrubbed my skin harder wherever he had touched me. I washed myself as thoroughly as I could, then turned off the scalding hot water. I quickly dried off, then got dressed and ran Tom's brush through my hair. "Ready." I said, stepping out of the bathroom only a few moments later.

Tom glanced up from where he was still lounging on my bed, then stood slowly. I bit my lip as I saw him make his way toward me slowly. "Planning on staying with me again tonight?" He whispered, so close that his breath hit my face.

"I dont know." I replied honestly, once again thinking about Malfoy and shuddering.

Tom raised his eyebrows as his gaze traveled over my body and finally coming to rest on my face. "You look horrible." He said bluntly, brow furrowed. "Didnt you sleep?"

I looked away from him, grabbing my book bag from off the floor. "Um, I was having some trouble turning my brain off." I muttered, not looking at him.

There was silence. I busied myself with searching in my book bag to make sure I had my charms homework. After I had found it, I finally looked up. Tom was staring at me, a cold and calculating look in his eye. "Does this- lack of sleep have anything to do with what happened yesterday with Malfoy?"

I turned away from him instantly, my mind flashing back to those images once again as I felt myself break out into goosebumps. "We should go if we want to get breakfast." I finally said softly, pulling Tom's door open and starting out.

I didnt get there. Tom's hand closed around my arm, pulling me backward. He suddenly stood in front of me, a frown on his handsome face. "I dont like it when people dont answer me." He said, his voice low. It wasnt quite the voice he used with his- minions, but it was close. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time. Did it have something to do with Malfoy?"

I tried to tear my arm out of his grip, but his hand only tightened. I knew it wasnt a smart thing to do, not answering him. Tom had a way of making things happen to people when they crossed him- and, honestly, I didnt think I even wanted to cross Tom. If I had to tell the truth, I guess I would have to admit that I really didnt want to do anything to make Tom stay away from me.

I think I might actually like him.

Merlin help me.

"Yes." I finally said, not looking at Tom. I didnt think I could handle seeing his face. Would he think me weak? Knowing Tom, yes he would. He thought everyone was weak. Why would I be any different?

"Lets go to breakfast." Tom finally said, breaking his hold on my arm and walking out of his still open door. I sighed, following behind him. Wouldnt it have just been easier to leave when I wanted to?

Neither of us said a word the entire way to the Great Hall. When we finally made it there, I didnt even try to argue with him about us walking in at the same time- I knew he would do it whether I protested or not.

Carra and Malfoy didnt move as we walked in- both just sat in their usual seats with glares on their faces as I walked by them. Tom was right behind me, close enough that I could actually feel the heat coming off of his body. I slid into my usual seat, and Tom slid down beside me. "Are you ever going back to your old seat?" I questioned, eyebrows raised.

Tom ignored me, instead nodding to Amanda. "Hello." He told her formally, then quickly filling his plate with food.

"Tom." Amanda greeted. She turned to me, eyes wide, as she nodded to him. I shook my head, not really sure what the hell she was trying to say. She just rolled her eyes, going back to her own breakfast.

No one said a word, I think all of us had to many things running through our heads. Tom's hadn found its way to my thigh and started tracing odd patterns. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, but he looked completely oblivious- like he wasnt even aware he was doing it. And, the odd part was, I didnt care. I didnt even try to push him away. "Ronnie?" A voice said from behind me, making me jump at the noise. I turned around, a smile on my face. Only one person called me Ronnie.

"Ronnie?" Tom muttered, the sarcasm evident in his voice as his hand fell away.

"Hey Amy." I said, looking at my best friend- the one that had been mysteriously absent from my life the last week.

Amy gave me a forced smile, instantly making my eyes narrow. She pushed her glasses up as she glanced at Amanda and Tom. "Can I talk to you?" She asked me, her voice carefully guarded. I frowned, but nodded as I pushed away my food and stood.

"Dont be late to class." Tom said, his eyes staring straight at me. "I dont want to have to give you a detention."

I rolled my eyes, then followed Amy out of the Great Hall. "What are you doing, Veronica?" She asked, her voice harsher than I had ever heard.

I instantly scowled, my Slytherin guard up. "Excuse me?"

"Hanging around with Riddle and the Parkinson girl? What could possibly be running though that head of yours?" She asked, shaking her own head and making her frizzy blond hair swing back and forth. "You know those aren't the type of people you should be hanging around. That Riddle is bad news, and Parkinson-"

"Those two have been there for me this last week." I said, fighting to control the anger that was building in my chest. "Where have you been? I couldn't even find you on the train."

Amy avoided my eyes. "I was sitting with some people from my house. Its been a busy week." She defended herself.

"Sure it has." I muttered, not believing her for a minute.

"I thought you were smarter than being another shag for Riddle." She said, her eyes hard as she stared at me. "But I guess you're just like the rest of them."

I stared at her, slowly shaking my head. "And I thought you were different than the other idiots in this school."

"Whatever, Ronnie." She said, shaking her head as she walked toward the Great Hall once again. "You aren't any different than any other Slytherin. You're just like everyone else in your family, and you're going to end up exactly like your mother. I hope that makes you happy."

My wand was out in an instant, but she was already through the doors. I fumed silently, her words hitting home. I was nothing like my mother, and I never would be. That was one promise I would never break.


	8. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry if any of you got your hopes up! Just wanted to let you know that I am planning on re-writing this story and then I'm going to focus on new chapters.

Actually, I'm looking for a good Beta to look this over for me. If you are interested, or know someone you think might be, please contact me!


End file.
